Jalousie
by Sarfya Luna
Summary: Tsuna n'avait qu'une seule envie : séparer les deux mains qui se tenaient devant lui... Onesided!5927? Onesided!8027? OS


**Titre : **Jalousie

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient.

**Résumé : **Tsuna n'avait qu'une seule envie : séparer les deux mains qui se tenaient devant lui... Onesided!5927? Onesided!8027? OS

Je vous souhaite une

**.Bonne lecture.**

* * *

C'était étrange parfois, cette sensation indescriptible, ce désir de vouloir faire du mal. Tsuna n'aimait pas ça mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ses poings se serraient, au point que ses jointures en deviennent blanches de rage, ainsi que sa mâchoire. Ses yeux marron clair lançaient des éclairs qui promettaient mille souffrances à la personne concernée et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Alors, quand il rentrait chez lui et vérifiait bien sûr que personne ne le voyait, Tsuna frappait son poing contre le mur, expulsant toute sa rage avant que Reborn n'entre dans sa chambre et lui donne un coup de pied au visage pour qu'il se mette à ses devoirs. Mais, parce qu'il y avait toujours un mais, cette sensation ne disparaissait pas et ne faisait que s'amplifier de jour en jour, sans qu'il puisse y faire grand-chose pour qu'elle cesse.

Personne n'avait remarqué, du moins à part sa mère. Nana Sawada avait fait preuve d'une vivacité incroyable en observant son fils unique qui grandissait chaque jour. Elle l'avait appelé au salon, en demandant à ce que personne ne vienne les déranger, et lui avait pris la main au dessus de la table. Sa manière à elle de l'apaiser.

Elle s'était mise à parler, longtemps, et Tsuna ne la dérangea pas une seule fois, écoutant attentivement tout ce qu'elle lui disait. Parfois, il hochait la tête, d'autres fois il fronçait les sourcils, contrit par une raison connue de lui seul. A la fin de leur conversation, elle lui avait demandé de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire.

Tsuna avait pris la chose sérieusement et y avait réfléchi. S'enfermant dans un mutisme qui avait étonné jusqu'à Reborn, qui ne se souvenait pas de s'être inquiété autant depuis qu'il l'avait comme élève. Il était resté silencieux, deux jours, inquiétant toutes les personnes autour de lui. Finalement au bout du troisième jour, il recommença à parler et redevint comme avant, avec cette attitude et ce sourire forcé qui n'échappèrent pas à Nana.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr de prendre la bonne décision Tsu-kun ? » Avait-elle demandé pour la dixième fois du week-end.

Pour une fois, ils étaient seuls. Reborn parti pour une quelconque mission, Lambo et I-Pin faisant leur sieste, Fuuta dessinant tranquillement dans le salon.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Kaa-san » avait-il répondu d'une voix inflexible qui montrait toute sa détermination, « C'est mieux ainsi. Je finirais par oublier. »

Quand Tsuna était sorti, Nana avait tristement secoué la tête et observé longuement la porte d'un air peiné.

« Tu n'oublieras pas, si tu n'es pas honnête envers toi-même Tsu-kun. » Avait-elle murmuré.

La vie avait fini par reprendre son cours. Tsuna continuait toujours son faux sourire mais tout au fond de lui, cette douleur ne disparaissait pas. Ses yeux s'assombrissaient, comme couverts d'un voile, et il ne riait plus autant qu'avant. Nana aurait voulu l'aider mais son fils n'acceptait plus de lui parler en tête à tête, si ça concernait le sujet qui les mettait en désaccord.

Non, Tsuna n'était pas assez égoïste pour briser le bonheur de deux de ses gardiens pour le sien. N'était-il pas le Ciel ? N'était-il pas celui qui devait préserver l'harmonie, la cohésion de son groupe ? Quitte à ce qu'il se détruise de l'intérieur, quitte à ce que toute joie le quitte. Jamais, jamais il ne briserait le couple de Gokudera et de Yamamoto.

Il se contenterait de fixer le dos de la personne si chère à son cœur. La jalousie pouvait bien enfler et grossir. Jamais, jamais il ne céderait à ses pulsions. Son plus cher désir était que la personne qu'il aime soit heureuse.

« Tsuna ! Tu rêvasses ? »

« HIIIE ! Yamamoto-kun ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Jyuudaime ! Il faut se dépêcher où nous allons arriver en retard ! »

Son bonheur serait le sien, même s'il avait envie de séparer les deux mains qui se tenaient devant lui…


End file.
